Carta amorosa y lujuriosa
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Rito tiene una buena racha de victorias desde que consiguió su carta de la maga oscura, y una noche se dará cuenta que ella es mucho más que una simple carta, o quizás sueña con verla. Oneshot con lemmon.


**Advertencia:** Jamás pensé que lograría mezclar YuGiOh con ToLoveRu, pero como podemos ver lo hice. Un saludo a quienes tengan la osadía de pasar por aquí a leer, quienes desde luego deben saber lo que conlleva leer algo rikolino (o eso creo yo XD).

 **Carta amorosa y lujuriosa**

Muchos estudiantes se habían congregado en el salón de clases donde se encontraban los amigos Rito Yuuki y Kenichi Saruyama, quienes por cierto estaban midiéndose en un duelo de monstruos, razón para tal congregación.

-¡Ja! Ahora sí estás derrotado, Rito- presume Saruyama en cuanto saca una carta-. Ahora juego mi buey de batalla y ataco a tu castor guerrero, Rito.

Muchos de los que estaban apoyando a Saruyama empiezan a celebrar porque el ataque había dejado al chico con ventaja sobre Rito, pues ahora tenía un monstruo fuerte y había dejado a Rito con apenas 100 puntos de vida, mientras que el mismo Saruyama aún contaba con 200 puntos. Rito estaba en un aprieto pues no tenía cartas en el campo ni en su mano, así que todo dependía de la carta que pudiese sacar, y esa carta resultó una olla de la avaricia.

-Perfecto- Saruyama y sus seguidores se quedan viendo a Rito, algo estupefactos-. Jugaré con mi olla de la avaricia y saco dos cartas nuevas- el muchacho saca las dichosas cartas y sonríe confiado al ver lo que había sacado-. Ahora jugaré con renace el monstruo y así traigo de vuelta a mi castor guerrero- Saruyama no entiende a qué venía esa jugada, pero Rito se lo haría saber muy pronto-. Y ahora sacrifico a mi monstruo para invocar a mi maga oscura- los espectadores exclaman sorprendidos al ver la jugada de Rito, quien ahora sonreía triunfante-. Ahora, gracias a los 2000 puntos de ataque de mi maga oscura podré derrotar a tu monstruo y reducir a cero tus puntos de vida.

-¡Noooo, me has vencido, Rito!- Saruyama suelta sus cartas para ponerse las manos en la cabeza- Vaya, desde que te salió la maga oscura no te he vuelto a vencer. Parece que tendré que esforzarme para derrotarte la próxima vez, antes de que saques tu maga oscura.

-Jeje. Bueno, supongo que he contado con muy buena suerte.

No hubo oportunidad de decir nada más porque llega el profesor Honekawa anunciando el fin de la hora del recreo, por lo que todos los chicos que venían de otros salones se tuvieron que ir corriendo para no quedarse fuera de sus respectivas clases.

* * *

 **Casa de Rito**

Luego de algunos duelos más y unas espectaculares victorias, Rito regresa a su hogar, dulce hogar. Mikan ya había preparado la cena y saluda con amabilidad a su hermano.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela, Rito?

-Me ha ido bien, Mikan. Ha sido un día bastante entretenido, sobretodo durante la hora de recreo y luego de la salida.

-¿Sabes, Rito? Últimamente te la pasas jugando duelo de monstruos y no haces otra cosa- empieza a regañar Mikan mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Te aseguro que mis calificaciones están bien, Mikan, y no creo que haga falta que me regañes como lo hace mamá- se queja Rito antes de empezar a comer.

-Sí, claro.

Mikan sólo veía como Rito le demostraba que ella tenía la razón cuando relataba sobre sus victorias en los duelos que tuvo aquel día, especialmente cuando jugaba su carta de la maga oscura. Mikan de verdad sentía que su hermano estaba enloqueciendo de tanto jugar y poco estudiar, pero por el momento prefirió no decir nada.

* * *

 **Habitación de Rito**

Luego de bañarse y revisar superficialmente sus deberes, Rito finalmente se acuesta y espera a quedarse dormido, pero algo ocurre cuando ya empezaba a sentirse somnoliento. La baraja de Rito que yacía en el cajón de la mesita de noche empieza a emitir un brillo tan intenso que Rito no lo podría ignorar, así que abre el cajón y ve qué es lo que ocurría, cuando de ese destello tan refulgente aparece una criatura que asusta bastante al chico.

-¿¡P-PERO QUÉ...!?

La figura que emerge de la baraja empieza a adquirir una forma más definida cuando el destello aminora hasta desaparecer, y los ojos de Rito divisan nada más y nada menos que la figura de la maga oscura, por lo que su miedo pasa a un gesto de sorpresa total.

-¡Es imposible! ¿De verdad tú eres la maga oscura?- señala Rito sin ser capaz aún de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-Es un placer conocerlo, maestro- la maga oscura hace una acentuada reverencia y luego dedica un rápido vistazo a la habitación de Rito-. Realmente esta habitación se veía más amplia desde mi carta.

Rito aún estaba en su lugar, viendo completamente embobado a la maga oscura dando vueltas por su habitación y observando todo lo que hubiera frente a ella, y entonces la carta mira a Rito y se acerca hasta quedar a sólo unos centímetros de él.

-¿Cómo fue que te saliste de tu...?

-El hecho de que haya salido de mi carta significa que hay algo que debo hacer para que usted sea feliz, maestro- responde por adelantado la rubia-. Y por esa razón estoy aquí, dispuesta a complacerlo en cualquier cosa que usted desee que yo haga, maestro.

Rito miraba con nerviosismo cómo la maga oscura hacía oscilar sus pechos mientras le hablaba, y eso hacía que se pusiera completamente rojo. Rito nunca había conseguido tener una cita con ninguna chica, y mucho menos había estado con una tan cerca, al menos con ninguna que no fuera familiar. La extraña combinación de sensaciones de Rito hizo que contra su voluntad su miembro empezara a presentar una erección, y para remate la maga oscura pudo ver aquella reacción del chico.

-¿D-de verdad usted quiere...?- la maga oscura se pone tan roja como Rito y empieza a jugar con sus dedos- S-supongo que no se puede evitar. Como su carta, es mi deber obedecer sus designios sin importar cuales sean éstos...

-¡E-e-espera!- la maga oscura le quita el short a Rito y agarra con ligereza su miembro para empezar a moverlo adelante y atrás- M-m-maga o-oscura...

-¡Mire esto, maestro! Su cosa se está poniendo más dura, eso significa que le gusta lo que hago y está feliz- señala la maga oscura entre avergonzada y emocionada-. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer.

-E-esper... ¡Ahhh!- Rito empieza a sentir la mojada lengua de su carta recorrer la punta de su pene- M-maga oscur-a...

La carta de Rito no le prestaba atención a lo que él decía, sólo ponía atención al miembro del chico mientras lo lamía y lo agitaba un poco, luego saca sus pechos para hacerle un paizuri que Rito no fue capaz de resistir una vez que empezó a sentirlo. El chico no podía creer lo hábil que era aquel monstruo de duelos para darle placer, ya ni siquiera se acordaba de la profunda vergüenza que le daba en un principio, de hecho sostuvo la cabeza de la maga oscuro cuando se acercaba el momento en que alcanzaba el clímax. La maga oscura recibió muy gustosa la descarga del chico e hizo un gesto como si le gustara mucho su sabor.

-¿Qué le pareció, maestro?

-Eso fue... diferente- responde Rito con la vista perdida y tumbado sobre la cama- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer algo así?

-Mi shisho me enseñó a hacer eso, aunque creo que jamás pensó que debía poner eso en práctica con mi maestro, es decir usted.

La maga oscura lame un poco más el miembro de Rito para limpiarlo de todo rastro de semen, así como también para asegurarse de que el chico se mantuviera duro para continuar complaciéndolo. Rito quería detener eso, pero la maga oscura empuja al chico para acostarlo en la cama, se pone encima de él y se quita sus ropas a una velocidad media sin dejar de lado el toque erótico en su acto. Rito mira cada movimiento al más mínimo detalle, estaba tan rojo que su rostro estaba hirviendo, pero no se movía en absoluto (hay que ver que Rito es muy complicado para ser tan princeso).

-Maestro, ¿cree que mi cuerpo sea suficiente para complacerlo?- Rito no responde, sus ojos estaba muy brotados en dirección a los grandes pechos desnudos de la carta- No se preocupe. Puede que sea algo inexperta en esto, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo por usted.

La maga oscura toma el miembro de Rito para direccionarlo correctamente a su entrepierna, lo introduce lentamente mientras lanza suaves pero muy estimulantes gemidos. El movimiento de caderas de la maga oscura es lento, suave y rítmico, empezando por moverlas en círculos, apoyando sus manos en los muslos de Rito para acrecentar aún más su excitación, cosa que estaba teniendo un gran éxito. Rito contenía la respiración y balbuceaba el nombre de su carta favorita sin control alguno. La maga oscura sentía también que podría explotar de vergüenza, pero de alguna manera se las arregla para tomar las manos de Rito y hacerlo agarrarle los pechos, y así da inicio como tal al acto para "hacer feliz" a su amo.

-¿Qué dice usted, maestro? ¿Mi vagina se siente bien?- la maga oscura se mueve cada vez más rápido, y los constantes gemidos de Rito eran como un sí para la rubia- Me alegra que le pueda hacer sentir bien, maestro. Me hace muy feliz.

En un momento que parecía repentino, o quizás sencillamente había tomado desprevenido a Rito, la maga oscura lo besa y de inmediato inicia una danza entre ambas leguas mientras el movimiento de caderas continuaba su curso. Rito no podía aguantar más, sus manos se mueven solas y rodean a la maga oscura por la cintura, atrapándola y empezando a tomar él el ritmo del acontecimiento.

-¿Q-qué está haciendo maestro?

-No... ¡No puedo aguantar más!

Rito finalmente se movía por sí mismo, aunque creía que todo no era más que un simple sueño. El interior de la maga oscura se sentía realmente bien, sus paredes vaginales estaban apretando que daba gusto, su humedad lo tornaba bastante resbaloso para que el pene de Rito se pudiera mover a gusto. Nuestro princeso... digo nuestro joven muchacho jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de que algún día pudiera cogerse a su carta favorita, pero ahí estaba, y todo esto se sentía de maravilla.

-¿Se siente bien, maestro? ¿Le gusta cómo lo hago?

-Maga oscura, siento que estás bastante... apretada- responde Rito moviéndose aún más rápido.

Una vez más ambos se besan, ahora con Rito nuevamente tomando la mayor iniciativa en ello. La maga oscura sentía cómo era revuelto su interior por el pene de Rito, llenándola cada vez que éste empujaba y llegaba hasta el fondo, haciendo en cada una de esas veces que diera un fuerte gemido. Ambos dan un grito cuando alcanzan juntos el orgasmo, y Rito saca su miembro al último segundo para evitar venirse dentro de la maga oscura, pero igual termina manchando la barriga de su carta con semen.

-L-lo siento, maga oscura...

-No se preocupe, maestro- responde la rubia con un sonrojo bastante pronunciado junto con una tierna sonrisa que tenía completamente desarmado al chico-. Yo estoy aquí para acompañarlo y complacerlo, y además esto no me molesta en absoluto porque significa que usted disfruta con mi presencia y mi cuerpo, y eso me hace feliz.

Rito traga grueso, no había manera de decirle que no a una chica que pusiera semejante cara, e incluso su miembro seguía pidiendo por más, mensaje que la maga oscura capta de inmediato, así que lo toma con una mano y lo mueve lentamente mientras volvía a acostar a Rito.

-Maga oscura, eres tan buena... Tienes talento para esto...- sí, había aflorado la "bestia" dentro de Rito

Al rato ambos llegan a un acuerdo sobre cómo continuar teniendo sexo. La maga oscura se acuesta de lado mientras que Rito se acuesta detrás de ella, le levanta una pierna y empieza a penetrar con rapidez. Rito se sentía tan bien teniendo sexo con la maga oscura que incluso había olvidado en su mayor parte la vergüenza que lo caracteriza. La maga oscura pasa un brazo detrás de Rito para invitarlo a que chupara uno de sus pechos, la estratagema resulta y Rito succionaba sin mucha intensidad pero igual la carta lo disfrutaba bastante. La otra mano de Rito se cuela debajo del cuerpo de la maga oscura para apretarle el pecho que no estaba siendo succionado. Puede que la maga oscura se hubiese propuesto complacer a Rito, y de hecho lo había logrado sin ningún problema, además que ella también sentía gran gozo por ello.

-Maestro, su pene me llena toda... Es tan grande... ¡Me voy a volver loca!

Rito también sentía que iba a perder la cabeza, gira a la maga oscura para que estuviera en cuatro patas sin sacar su miembro de su interior, por lo que él también se mueve con ella. Las embestidas son cada vez más fuertes y la maga oscura gemía tan fuerte que gritaba. Rito toma los pechos de su carta y los aprieta repetidamente mientras continúa con el acto, ambos sentían que tocaban el cielo.

-Maga oscura... voy a venirme... ¡Me voy a venir adentro!

-Lléneme, maestro ¡Vierta todo su contenido en mi útero! ¡Lo quiero todo, maestro!

Igual no había tiempo para que Rito lo sacara antes de eyacular, así que simplemente procura que fuese teniéndolo adentro hasta el fondo. La maga oscura gime larga y fuertemente antes de tumbarse completamente agotada. Rito también se tumba a un lado de su carta favorita, y ambos jadean agitadamente a causa de lo agotador que había resultado esa experiencia. A Rito le había gustado, de eso no cabía duda ni tampoco podía negar nada de lo ocurrido. Ambos se dedicaron una corta mirada y se besaron antes de caer inconscientes, olvidando sus ropas que aún estaban tiradas en algún lado, aunque Rito aún conservaba su camiseta.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

- _¡Rito! ¡Levántate que el desayuno está listo!_ \- Mikan abre la puerta y encuentra a Rito dormido, cubierto completamente por su sábana, completamente solo como era de esperar (según Mikan)- Vaya, este siempre acostumbra a despertarse tarde, seguramente estaba hasta tarde viendo sus cartas. Y por cierto, ¿dónde es que las guarda?

Mikan revisa uno por uno los cajones de la mesita de noche de Rito, lo hace en silencio para procurar que Rito no se diera cuenta, pero cuando abre el cajón correcto encuentra la baraja de Rito manchada con una cantidad importante de semen. Mikan estaba completamente aterrada, después de todo lo que tenía enfrente no representaba nada bueno.

-¿Q-qué es esto? R-Rito... Necesitas ayuda urgente.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció esta joya, eh? Me tomó algo de tiempo hacer este OS, pero ahora que lo logro me siento bastante satisfecho :D. Ojalá vuelva a escribir algo de To Love Ru o de Yugioh, y si es así me gustaría hacer algo parecido a esto otra vez XD

Hasta otra


End file.
